There have been a number of proposed photopolymerizable resin compositions. And such photopolymerizable compositions have been utilized in various industrial products since there are various advantages for them that: they may be easily cured to form films within a short period of time; heating process and drying process which are required, for example, in the case of forming a film from a thermosetting resin composition are not necessitated; and they are suitable for the preparation of a finely structured body. In addition, such photopolymerizable resin compositions have been recently tried to be utilized in permanent industrial products in view that they have such various advantages as above mentioned.
Now, as for the industrial products for which the foregoing photopolymerizable resin compositions are utilized, they are chiefly fine-structured bodies represented by photoresist pattern, adhesives, coatings, etc.
In general, for the photopolymerizable resin composition to be used for the preparation of a fine-structured body, it is necessary not only to have an ability of forming a fine pattern but also to exhibit the required functions as a constituent element thereof, as an adhesive or as a coating even under harsh environment.
However, there are problems for any of the known photopolymerizable resin compositions that when a cured film resulting from the said polymerizable resin composition is disposed as a constituent element on another constituent element comprising a different material such as an inorganic material to obtain a fine-structured body, cracks or peelings are likely to generate at the interface between the two elements of the resultant fine-structured body because of a thermal or mechanical stress which is applied to said interface. Once such cracks or peelings are generated, the strength of the fine-structured body itself becomes insufficient or, said element comprising the photopolymerizable resin composition comes off. There are also other problems for the foregoing fine-structured body in that it will be sometimes deformed or destroyed upon use.
Likewise, there is a similar situation which exists with respect to the known adhesives and coatings containing the known photopolymerizable resin compositions as their main components.
Against this background, there is now an increased demand to develop a photopolymerizable resin composition that makes it possible to provide desirable fine-structured bodies, adhesives and coatings which are free of any of the forgoing problems.